Indoor location positioning systems are becoming more commonplace. Technologies are developing that more efficiently utilize WiFi sources for indoor use. These indoor positioning techniques may be more efficient than techniques relying on global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) in some cases, particularly when GNSS signals are weak and hampered by physical obstructions, e.g. walls in office buildings, residences, stores, etc. Because of the increasing prevalence of indoor techniques and their utilization of WiFi access points (APs), it becomes ever more desirable to reliably, accurately, and efficiently map the locations of these APs in indoor positioning systems.